


Do You Want to Date a Werewolf?

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Overworked, Sterek Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek didn't realize how lonely and overworked he was until he started to spend time with Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 14
Kudos: 320





	Do You Want to Date a Werewolf?

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Derek slipped into the office where the young man had been hired to fix the mess that the previous CFO had made of everything. He was called a fixer by Peter, but Derek wasn't sure about that. There was a lot of work that needed to be done, and the last three times that Derek had checked on him, he seemed to be goofing off. Derek watched the man as he read over a stack of papers. He was making marks on a sheet of paper that was sitting beside him. There wasn't a lot of work sitting on the desk around him. In fact, there was just that single stack of papers. Derek noticed that he had headphones in, but Derek couldn't hear a single sound coming out of them, which was strange as usually, Derek could hear even low orchestral music from headphones. Being a werewolf afforded him a few bonuses, but most of those were also hindrances in some aspects, like never being able to block out certain sounds at first.

Stiles Stilinski was the young man's name, and Derek wasn't sure what kind of name and how his parents hated him that much before he was born. Derek wasn't in this to figure that out, though. He was just there to do his job, making sure that this man had everything he needed. It seemed like he needed more work, so Derek slipped out to find him more things. His assistant had been the go-between Derek and him since Derek hadn't met the man yet. Peter was keeping him pretty isolated, and every time that Derek was around him, he had been goofing off. Derek couldn't wait until he failed, and Peter would have to find someone else.

There wasn't anything wrong with Stiles that Derek knew of, but the younger man hadn't been able to sit still at all during the meeting where Peter had introduced him to all of the company's high-level staff members. His leg had bounced, and it had driven Derek crazy. He was a child trying to play a game that he wasn't old enough to understand.

"Mister Hale?" Derek's assistant asked as he stopped at her desk.

"Send along the next seven boxes."

"Your uncle-." She stopped speaking when Derek growled at her.

"My uncle is not deciding when I am sending along the work that this boy needs to go over. He's nearly done with what he has, he's ready for more."

"He was sent seven boxes this morning."

"Well, then I guess he'll get through more work with more work." Derek entered his office and shut the door as he started to go over the work that they all access to that Stiles had already done. There wasn't a lot of paperwork that the notes had been updated on. So it seemed that Stile had been talking a big game to get hired for this job. It wasn't like this was a big deal. The IRS had already been notified, and the FBI was seeking charges against the ousted CFO for a slew of charges. They had time to get their house in order as it were.

"How long does he work during the day?" Derek asked his assistant when she came in to tell him that the next boxes had been dropped off to Stilinski.

"He clocks in an hour before you and out two hours beyond you on average."

"Thank you." Derek pulled up Google and started a search on Stiles Stilinski. If he was the wunderkind that he was making them believe that he was, he was going going to have results.

The only thing that Derek could find on him was a listing of his grades for high school and college. He had graduated high school early top of his class but passed on being Valedictorian since he was so much younger. Then an article that his college did on him for getting two degrees in the time it took to get a single one. It was a lot about his work ethic, and Derek wondered how he had fooled so many for so long. He was going to out him.

Stiles was going to do down, and he was going to regret the day that he fooled his Uncle.

* * *

Derek heard the running of feet and looked up to see paramedics running toward the offices on the far side of the room. Derek frowned and stood up. He moved to his office door to see them going into Stiles' office. Derek wondered what happened, but he didn't pay too much attention. Last week paramedics had been called when someone had broken their leg falling down the stairs. It was a bad injury, but not life-threatening.

No gurney was brought up, so whatever the call was about, it wasn't that bad. Someone did leave with one of the paramedics, but they were moving and talking, so it was all fine. Probably a false alarm.

The afternoon went by, and as Derek was about to clock out, he saw that the spreadsheet with the correct information for the past year was updated. That was a lot of work, and he looked at the numbers. He pulled up the sheet from the prior CFO and saw where the issues were. It was all worse than even Derek had thought it would be. He saw the file in the folder and saw the IP address was not from here.

"Someone cut his goddamned fucking access. I want Stiles' access cut now!" Peter yelled from the elevator.

One of the techs who worked on the floor from a station in the corner jumped and ran to his computer even though Derek knew that he was leaving for the day. Derek grinned. So his uncle had figured it all out on his own. He wondered who had worked on the files then. It wasn't his full wheelhouse, so he left that to his uncle.

Peter strode across the floor toward where Stiles' office used to be, and he didn't come out until Derek was actually leaving for the day an hour later. Derek had a lot of work to do the next day with getting the FBI the new numbers as well as the old numbers. There was someone who was also going through it on the federal side, but Derek figured that Hale Corp would be done with it all faster than the paper pushers were, and when the numbers matched, they would all be off the hook for whatever was coming.

Derek got into his car and waved for the driver to head off. Derek worked long enough hours that he never trusted himself to drive home, so he always took the subway into work and then had a car take him home. He was tired as hell even after an easy day. Derek patted his pockets and just as the car was pulling up outside of his apartment building.

"Fuck, I need to go back. I left my phone."

"Of course, Sir."

Derek closed his eyes and relaxed for the trip back. It was just dark enough outside that the city was awash in lights. He loved New York City in the dark. It looked cleaner, better. Derek was glad when they pulled up. "Just wait here. I'll be down in a few minutes."

The drive nodded. It wasn't his standard driver, but then that guy could be on vacation. Derek didn't like small talk, so he never engaged in it. It was part of why his job never entailed him to go to meetings, and if it did, his uncle always had his assistant go to them. It was a hell of a lot better that way. It made Derek's life better, and everyone who was at the meeting's life better.

Derek saw that everyone else was gone, but the light in Stiles' office was on. Derek frowned ad headed toward it. He hoped it wasn't Peter burning the late hours. His days started a hell of a lot earlier than Derek's.

"Peter?" Derek called out as he entered, but he saw that it was Stiles.

Derek reared back and was about to call security after his access had been revoked when he heard Peter cussing from behind him.

"Mieczysław Genim Stilinski!" Peter yelled, but his tone of voice wasn't pissed off. Not like it should be. It was like when Derek had been younger and was doing something that he knew that he shouldn't, and Peter had caught him. Or like that one time that Derek had been doing something stupid and nearly fell to his death.

Peter pushed past Derek into the office. Stiles looked up at him.

"I am nearly done." Stiles looked back down at what he was doing and started to type again.

"You had an allergic reaction today and nearly died, Stiles, you shouldn't be out of the hospital much less in this office. Do I need to call your father?"

"I was nearly done with the sheet when my remote access was cut." Stiles actually glared at Peter for that.

"Yes, I cut it after I saw you upload things from your hospital bed." Peter walked around the desk and grabbed the chair that Stiles was sitting in and started to gently pull it backward. Stiles kept on trying to type until he nearly fell out o the chair. Peter caught the back of his shirt and plucked him up and back into the chair. He laid a hand on Stiles' shoulder to keep him in the chair. "I would like to not have your father come here and arrest me for the maltreatment of his son."

"I'm an adult, he can't ground me!" Stiles yelled as Peter started to scoot him and the chair toward the door.

"I'm going to have security revoke your access to the building and lock this door."

"They already did. I nicked one of the guard's passes and picked the lock on the door."

Derek raised his eyebrows at that. He had just admitted to breaking into this place.

"Oh, you asshole! You called my father!" Stiles said.

Derek turned around to see the Sheriff walking toward them. Derek had only met the man a few times, but he knew that Peter loved the man dearly. Peter was very private, and when he came around for Christmas dinner with the rest of the family, he always came alone. Telling them that he wouldn't subject his partner to the way that the family fought at dinner. Derek still wasn't sure how in the hell Peter had landed the Sheriff anyway.

"I'd handcuff you, but you would get out of them or make sex jokes, and I don't have time for any of those."

"Daddio, I just have ten minutes left, and then I promise that I won't come in for a week."

"Is this ten minutes or your epic research spiral of junior year ten minutes?"

"Actual ten minutes. I was nearly done when Pops cut my remote access. My nurse said that I could have the tablet as long as I didn't get out of bed. Why does Pops get to make decisions that are better left in the hands of the medical professionals?"

Pops? Derek was confused as hell. He used to be close to Peter, and then he had gone to college, and when he came back, he pushed himself into work. He had lived and breathed, working to get to where he was. Just because his name was Hale didn't mean that he was given everything. He worked harder and for longer than everyone else. Yet, it seemed that he had missed a lot, like Peter raising a child with another man. All of Beacon Hills knew about the Sheriff's wife's passing and what had started out as Peter just going around to help an old friend had turned into more. Derek hadn't thought about that in years, though. If Stiles was anything like his father, he was a good worker. Derek had never heard a bad thing about the Sheriff, he had run unopposed since his first time running for the position. Derek had voted for him each time.

"I'm starting the counter as soon as you are in front of that computer, and then you are not working for a week. Also, you are going home with us and staying there. Peter can grab things from your house and Scooter."

Stiles opened his mouth but shut it when the Sheriff glared. He nodded. Peter pushed him into the office again, and the Sheriff started a counter as soon as Stiles' fingers touched the keyboard. Stiles typed like mad for seven minutes and then clicked around, typing a few more things and then clicking more. "Done." Stiles waved at the screen, and Peter walked over to look at it.

"You know that you didn't have to push so hard," Peter said.

"Well, one of your heads kept on dropping off boxes before I asked for more."

"Fuck me."

Derek looked at Peter and saw that he was rubbing the bridge of his nose, which he did when he was upset.

"I'll look into that. You go with Parrish, your father and I will be home later. I'll bring everything that you need."

One of the deputies came up to Stiles and helped him stand up, and they walked out of the room together. Derek knew that it was better to speak up now, but he was more than a little worried about the gun that the Sheriff was carrying.

"Derek, tomorrow when you get in, find out who the idiot was that decided to give him more work than I had said."

Derek looked at the Sheriff, and the man raised his eyebrow at the way that Derek was looking at him.

"You know that your 'I did a bad thing' face is the same as Spencer's," the Sheriff said.

"What?" Peter asked. He looked between Derek and the Sheriff and sighed. "Why?"

"I saw him working on things that were not work several times, and he seemed to finish up things too quickly, and I just...I thought that he was lying and about his credentials to do this."

"I'll talk to him, Noah. You just go and take care of things that you need to." Peter kissed the Sheriff on the shoulder and turned to look at Derek. He looked disappointed, which was better than pissed off. "Let's go to my office."

"Sure." Derek swallowed and waited for Peter to start walking before he did. He followed behind his uncle until they were up on the floor where the head execs were. Derek saw the one office that had been empty for a while was being renovated. He wondered who was moving into there.

"Derek, I know that I didn't tell anyone about who he was. I mean, a few people linked him to Noah but not as his son. I didn't want anyone thinking that I brought him in for that job just because of that. In all reality, he had to hack into my computer and didn't allow me access to anything at home to get me to give it to him. Yes, he's young, but he's good at what he does, which is mainly IT systems, but he loves numbers and research spirals. Have I ever told you the story of how I actually met Noah and Stiles?"

"No." Derek sat down in the chair that he liked while Peter settled onto the couch like he always did.

"I was working at the cafe. I had been going there for lunch for a long time when I don't have meetings. It was summer, about three years after the death of Claudia. Stiles was thirteen. I guess he watched me working as he used to come in there and eat lunch since it was in walking distance from the Sheriff's station where he spent all of his free time as his father didn't like to leave him home alone even though he was of an age to do so. One day Stiles walked up to me and started talking to me about what I was doing. We were in public, and he had approached me. I tried to get him to go away, but he just stayed where he was. I couldn't get rid of him. Which I found out was harder to do than gum stuck to the bottom of shoes. He wanted me to teach him how to use the computer that I was using. I didn't think anything of it and did so. Three weeks went by of him showing up at least two days a week, and I found that I was going every day instead of a few times a week.

"We kind of hit it off. He was smart, and other than his attention disappearing for a little every fifteen or twenty minutes, he was a good student. So at some point during this, Stiles got it into his head that his father and I would be perfect for each other. One day, he drags his dad to lunch because his father needed to learn the stuff, too, as Stiles put it. A thirteen-year-old matchmaker. It took a long time for his father to actually do anything about it, but we did end up going on a date, though we didn't tell Stiles. Which kind of backfired as the little shit had everyone in town spying on his father. Stiles got it into his head that he needed to do all that he could to make his father live as long as he could. So Stiles kept an eye on his food intake. He wasn't strict, and he didn't force, but he would glare and pout when his father was eating something that could be considered bad for him."

"That's when you got into healthy cooking that didn't take all that bad," Derek said. He remembered that while he was in high school. He didn't see his uncle as much during the last two years, but he had been around for a few food experiments. He had tried them and liked them well enough. It was kind of nice.

"Yes. So it hadn't taken long for me to figure out that Stiles was on medication of some kind. It made his heart sound a little like a hummingbird's wings. I never asked, but I made a few guesses. So the first night that I spent the night with Noah, I heard Stiles. Now with my werewolf hearing, I could normally tune that out, but I had kind of trained myself to focus on that sound when I was out and about in town. To search him out because he got into trouble all of the time. So I got up and found him in his bedroom with seventy-eight tabs open on his Internet browser."

Derek tried to figure out how in the hell someone opened up that many tabs.

"I went back to Noah, who had woke up when I got out of bed and told him. Noah wasn't shocked. It seemed that he had accidentally given Stiles a second dose of his Adderall too late in the day. He had looked at his watch wrong, so he figured that Stiles would drop at some point but until then, just leave him alone."

"ADD or ADHD?"

"ADHD. Which is part of why I wanted him for this. He was in between jobs at the moment after an unfortunate issue where someone in the company he had worked for had notified the FBI about a few back end deals that were being made with terrorists."

"Stiles reported them to the FBI?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, his loose morals about things that he does that don't hurt people are one thing, but he can't stand people who break the law like that, especially when other people are hurt because of it. So I offered, and I hoped that by the time he was done, I would have a good job for him. I've tried before to have him get on here, but he didn't like nepotism like that."

"That's his office..." Derek said, trailing off.

"Yes. He's not going to be a high up person at all, but he does better with fewer distractions so that not in the middle of a cubicle farm would be a lot better for him. He's smart and hell, and right now, we are working on that overhaul of our system. That's going to be what he's going to do. Test the mainframe. He's going to be a bug finder at the moment, hence the larger office as he's going to need two computer setups. One to run the system on with the closed system and another that would allow him to make changes as needed before sending that. Hell, he found seven bugs in our system while doing his current job. Him playing on my computer as a teenager was what got him interested in computer systems anyway. It was also a good focus for his ADHD. He spent one summer planning out what he wanted to do, what classes he would have to take, and the like to get the degrees he wanted and plan on ten years. He finished in nine. He could go anywhere and get a damned good job, but he refuses to leave his father behind. He didn't want to leave him at all and hated being in college."

"I didn't...I didn't know any of that, or I wouldn't have. I thought he was some con artist who had taken you in that he could do it, right up until I saw that spreadsheet with the evidence all lined up."

"I know you are reeling from finding out that someone who has been with this company for as long as they have done what they did but can't just take that out on other people. I wish you would have come to me. I controlled how much he got and how fast mainly because I knew he would do it all. I didn't even notice that he was working as long as he did. He didn't leave most evenings and slept in the office. He's not one to say that he's got too much, he just does it. Noah had to make sure he wasn't taking too many credit hours in college. What were you doing in the office?"

"I thought that when you yelled about his access to be cut that you had fired him. I saw someone leave with the paramedics, but I hadn't realized that it was something that wrong. What happened?"

"He's got a single allergy to strawberries. Thankfully inhalation is not an issue. He has to eat them. He carries an Epipen on him, but it wasn't doing enough, and I was afraid of giving him more, so I called 911 to tell them what was wrong. He will just be exhausted, but the main reason he is off for a week is that when he stopped breathing, he fell and cracked a few ribs on his way down to the floor as he tried to get to his phone to call 911. It was one of the first things that Stiles had told me years ago. That he couldn't eat strawberries or they would kill him. He's pretty good about doing what he needs to do to make sure what happened, but it seemed that the secretary that I assigned him was on her break, and someone else was covering the food given to him. He was snacking on a doughnut, and one with strawberry jelly filling had been next to the one that he ate. He didn't see the red smear until after he had eaten it."

"I'll apologize."

"Come to dinner. Noah's not getting off until late, and Stiles will be worn out. I should have introduced you better before this. Maybe then you would 't have nearly driven him into just moving into the office for weeks."

"Are you sure? I mean it's-" Derek stopped because he did consider Noah family. "I just never put together Stiles as the Sheriff's son. I always just think of him as Noah or the Sheriff. The last name never really goes into my mind."

"I know. I realized that as soon as you saw Noah. Look, come over. Noah's been bugging me about having you come to dinner. It's been nearly a year, and other than you guys chatting when he pulls you over for speeding, I think he wants to see you more."

"Sure. I'll go home and change, grab a bottle of wine. What should I bring?"

"Something to go with spice and pork."

* * *

Derek saw Stiles eating out for the first time since he had started at Hale Corp and looked like he was working through his lunch. Derek walked over and settled in at his table. The waitress was giving him a dirty look. Derek figured that this was the same place that Stiles and Peter had met at.

"Can I do something for you, Mister Hale?" Stiles asked without looking up from his computer.

"Nothing much, Mister Stilinski. How about you actually stop and look at me."

"Sorry I can't. I'm in the middle of a monster battle. If I stop typing, I lose. So wait until I've killed this thing, and I will gladly." Stiles typed for another three minutes before he slumped in his chair and let his hands fall off of the keyboard. "Sorry. I started a new thing for my writing."

"Writing?"

"Yeah, I write short stories. I don't do anything with them, but I like writing. I got into it during a creative writing class I took in college for my English requirements for my degree. I found that I quite enjoyed it and kept on with it. So I do it to unwind. Only I saw this writing game that's like an RPG where instead of fighting with swords, you write words to defeat monsters. I might be a little obsessed."

Derek shook his head and laughed. The waitress came over to the table with a roll of silverware for him.

"Need me to get rid of him?" the waitress asked.

"Nah, he's good people. This is Peter's nephew, Derek. Derek, this is Miranda, and she owns this lovely joint."

"It's nice to meet you, Derek. Maybe you can get this man to eat his lunch. What can I get you?"

"Whatever your soup of the day is and a BLT, please."

"Sure thing. To drink?"

"Tea unsweet."

"You got it." Miranda turned and walked away.

"So why did you drop by my table?" Stiles asked.

"This is the first time I have seen you eating out. Usually, your assistant gets you lunch while she is out and brings it back to you."

"Well, I needed some fresh air. Don't get me wrong the windows opening up in my new office is great but there are days that I need to get you. Not been getting out much outside of work, so I decided to just head out for lunch. Sarah nearly fainted, I think when I told her I would get my own lunch."

"I'm sure that she did. Though the extra fifteen minutes to get your food doesn't hurt, I am sure."

"Eh, Sarah doesn't like to eat here, so it does take fifteen minutes for her to leave from where she gets lunch to get here to get this and head back."

"Really? This is one of the best places to eat. I usually do dinner here, but I've never had a bad meal."

"Eh, people are weird."

Derek laughed at the affronted look that Stiles had on his face with that. Stiles smiled at Derek at his whole face kind of transformed. The door opened up, and Stiles' face fell. Derek turned around to look and see who had entered. It was a man who looked like he was about Stiles' age, just a few years younger than Derek, but the scent that was now coming off of Stiles told Derek that he didn't like that the man was there. Derek plucked his phone out and texted his uncle 911 and where he was. Peter would come to his aid, he knew it. Derek stood up and plucked the computer to put it away. Acting like he wasn't doing it for the benefit of the man. He slipped the computer into Stiles' bag and motioned for Stiles to scoot over. It would allow Derek to slide into the seat that would protect Stiles form the man. He smiled at Derek and settled in. Derek tugged Stiles tea over and took a sip, finding that it was unsweet. He then slid it over to Stiles.

Miranda set Derek's glass down and looked at the man who was now standing in the doorway. Derek wasn't sure that he liked the way that the man was looking at him.

"Stiles," the man said as he finally got himself under control. It wasn't until he was close that Derek smelled that he was a werewolf who was putting off the scent of anger, possession, and lust.

"Robert. You know that you are not allowed in here."

Derek slipped his hand under the table, laying it on Stiles' knee. He hoped it reassured him that nothing was going to happen. With his other hand, he texted the name Robert to Peter. He was glad that he had kept the app open. He really hoped that Peter was going to come in here and deal with whatever was going on.

"I'm allowed wherever I want, and no sheet of paper is going to keep me away."

Derek got it then that this man had a restraining order against him.

"Well, I mean, if you want to be arrested, you can be wherever you want to be. I am pretty sure though that since Stiles was here first, you are supposed to leave, Robert."

"I'm not speaking to you, mutt," Robert said.

"Mutt, huh?" Derek asked. So this guy thought he was a bitten werewolf. Man, Derek was going to have fun with this.

"Robert, just leave before the cops arrive."

"They can't do shit to me."

"I don't know. I have a gun here that says that I can," Noah said from the door.

Derek looked around to see that the whole place was empty. It seemed that Miranda had got everyone out.

Robert just laughed until he saw the man who entered behind Noah. Derek knew Chris Argent on sight. Robert, it seemed didn't. He just started to laugh again. Then Chris pulled up a small compound crossbow.

"You have a restraining order to stay two hundred feet away from Stiles at all times. You have repeatedly crossed that. The Hunter and Werewolf Councils have decided that you were going to be facing their justice if you approached him again. You were told of this."

"I'm not worried about them." Robert turned to look at Derek, and he flashed his eyes at him. Blue. Derek grinned and flash his own blue eyes at him. That made Robert hesitate just a little bit, but he recovered, and his scent flared. "He's a good fuck, isn't he?"

"Like you would know," Stiles said.

Robert growled at him, and Derek growled back.

"Move away from the mutt, Stiles, and I might forgive you for this trespass."

"I would watch who you call a mutt," Peter said from the restaurant's back. Derek didn't look back at him. He just kept his eyes on Robert. "You are on Hale land. You were told to never come here. I could kill you where you stand."

"Who are you to threaten me?"

"Peter Hale."

That made Robert hesitate a little more it seemed. At least he seemed to know who Peter was.

"And you are threatening my nephew."

Robert looked at Derek, who just grinned at him. Robert took a step back, and Chris was there with the crossbow at the back of his head as soon as he did.

"You are going to put your hands behind your back and let the Sheriff cuff you. If you make a single twitch, I will fire." Chris sounded deadly. Derek had seen him since he had come to town when Derek had turned in his sister for attempted statutory rape. It had been horrible, but Chris had been a boon to the whole thing, siding with Derek on it. He had even given up all of Kate's things, considering that it was his house that she was staying in. He could legally do it without letting law enforcement get a warrant.

Robert put his hands behind his back, and Derek watched as he was cuffed. The cuffs had etchings on them, and Derek recognized a pair of cuffs that would hold a werewolf.

"You'd roll over for any werewolf for a fuck. He'll move on from you as well, Hale. Hell, he's probably fucking your entire family."

Stiles said nothing, and his scent didn't change, but Derek didn't break the gaze he had going with Robert until the man was jerked away and out of the restaurant.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Peter asked. No one stepped closer.

Chris came back in after handing off Robert to the deputies outside.

"Yeah. I'm fine. He didn't get near me. Derek stepped in as soon as he got inside. How did you know he was here?"

"I texted Peter a 911 as soon as your scent changed to, and then I texted his name after you said it."

"MY phone is in my bag. I wouldn't have been able to get to it. Thanks."

"Stiles, pack up your lunch and head back to the office, okay? I'll have Miranda do up Derek's to go, and one of the deputies will drop them both off. I would rather Derek escort you."

"That's fine. I don't know if I'll be able to eat. Have her make up a couple of BLTs for me instead. I can eat them at any temperature."

"Sure." Noah looked at Stiles like he was sacred for Stiles' life.

Derek said nothing as he helped Stiles get his stuff together, and then they walked back to the office. One of the deputies followed behind them until they were in the doors. The guards at the detectors were heavy, and Stiles was move around to go through the place where he was just patted down. Derek frowned at that. That was usually for guards who worked and were already in their gear.

"He carries a few things on him that we don't like to have known," the head of security said. "Robert's been an issue for a long time, so he's been allowed to carry weapons to and from work on his person."

"I see." Derek now understood why Stiles had his assistant get him meals. He could wait to have Stiles tell him what was going on rather than have the young man tell him things when he wasn't ready. He was curious as hell, but he understood boundaries. Stiles waited for him to go through the detectors before they headed to the elevator that would take them directly to the top floor. Derek watched Stiles' face as he watched the numbers change on the faceplate.

Stiles was the first out of the elevator, and he went right to his office. He didn't even say hello to his assistant. Derek stopped and told her to hold all calls and to move any meetings for the day.

"Mister Hale already called and told me that. Don't worry. I know that lunch is on its way as well. Just...take care of him."

"I will." Derek turned to enter the office to find that Stiles was lying on the couch. It was too short for his height, so he had his feet dangling off the end. His head was flush with the cushions.

"He stalked me at my old company. He was part of the reason why I started to look into shit there. I told HR, every single person up the chain of command, and no one did anything. He knew about the terrorism stuff and was holding it over their heads. He got off by playing a victim. I didn't get any jail time or anything like it. I wish he would have, but we both know that people escape justice all the time. I was never alone with him, I never allowed him near me. I just wish that I could have done more to get him locked up. I hate him, and he is so obsessed. He stalked me but never did too much, so the best that could be gotten was a restraining order. Peter got in contact with Chris to see about doing more, and that was when the councils got involved."

"How long have you know about werewolves?"

"Since one attacked dad when I was younger. It was not long after I tried to get him and Peter together. It wasn't hard for me to figure out that the guy wasn't on PCP like dad said and that the flashing blue eyes were not a trick of the light or my half-asleep mind. He gave up after I presented the research that I found on werewolves, which we found out then was a lure to see who was searching for it. Hunters showed up to look at the area, Chris was at the helm. He met with your Alpha, and Dad was called into it. No one was all that happy, but then once my computer had been looked at and all of the research spirals I had gone one before...well, they can't do anything about human curiosity. I was trained a little to protect myself then and then more as I got older. I was easy to lure into more research as I can fight, but I don't like to. I carry a can of mace that's laced with wolfsbane on me at all times and a set of keys that were made with wolfsbane in the making of the metal. I don't know Dad gave it all to me. Lately, since it was found that Robert was in the area, I've been carrying a blade or two at any given point in time. I have a gun in my car loaded with bullets. Dad has the antidote just in case I shoot someone innocent who follows me. Though why they would be following me if an innocent is not something that I know."

Derek wasn't sure that Stiles had breathed once during that. He knew that he had to, but he just wasn't sure if he had caught it. That Stiles knew about this world was a good thing.

"So...you've not said in all of that if it was just that Robert was creepy or you don't want to date a werewolf."

Stiles looked at Derek with a smile on his face. "I mean, I've seen how doting Pops is with Dad. I mean, that's not exactly something that I would hate. I'd be pleased with dating anyone who isn't a creepy assed stalker at this point in time, but you didn't exactly ask the right question there."

"And what is the right question?" Derek asked.

"If I am of the leaning of liking men. I mean, just because Dad likes it doesn't mean that I do. You gotta ask the right questions, man, and I asked the right one of your uncle the day that I met you in that meeting."

"And what question was that?"

"If you would date a guy and it be serious. I've heard about your love them and leave them ways. You are married to your work. I mean, I get it. I have a pretty serious relationship with my work. I would totally be happy with a kind of life like you seem to lead if I wasn't pretty monogamous. I can't do one night stands and the like, so I try dating, and it fails, and I'm alone again. I gave up a while ago."

Derek looked at Stiles and figured out that he was pretty sure that at no point in his life would he be able to actually figure out what would come out of Stiles' mouth next. There had only been a few dinners with Peter, Noah, and the two of them, but each had been entertaining, to say the least. He didn't know if he would ever want to not be surprised by what came out of his mouth.

"Stiles, would you go out on a date with me?" Derek asked.

"Yes."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
